Firsts
by Terrahfry
Summary: Slash- M/M, Christian/Heath Slater. Heath likes to watch Jay in the gym, having no idea that Jay likes watching him back. Inspired by Rhi when she once said she wanted Slatian first kisses. Awkwardness, daydreaming, drooling, adorable Heath, sweaty Jay, kisses. One shot.


**I realized I had never posted this here, I wrote it for Rhi's birthday last year. I saw a tweet from her where she said something about wanting Jay/Heath first kisses. & I had this. I had originally wanted to add more to this, but the rest never quite came to me as naturally as this had. Ah, it's a lovely one shot even if I never add more. I own nothing, I make nothing, this never happened.  
**

* * *

**Firsts;**  
**Rated; M/ L (mainly lots of dirty thoughts, body appreciating, kissing, some groping) **  
**Pairing; Slatian.**  
**Set-up; Heath likes to watch Jay in the gym, having no idea that Jay likes watching him back. Awkwardness, lots of drooling.**

It was at the gym that Heath first saw him. And after the first glance and the first time the gorgeous blond male ever looked his way, lips quirking as he nodded a greeting, Heath couldn't get the guy out of his mind. The guy was around maybe 6-foot-something in height, toned and muscular, but not too veiny, huge, or gross.. Just perfect. His golden blond hair was cut short and became unruly as he sweated and worked out. He often did so in black sweat pants and a white tank top or t-shirt. But usually sometime into his routine, he'd lose the tank and be shirtless.

Heath loved that part. Loved how he raised the shirt over his head, skin being revealed inch by inch and his muscles stretching under his movement. His chest sported a nice dusting of blond hair that looked soft, yet rugged. Most days he was scruffy, more soft-yet-rugged hair on his face that Heath found himself dreaming of nuzzling, kissing one fuzzy cheek while his fingers lightly stroked down the other.

And Heath would shake his head at these thoughts and try to focus on his own workout for the day.. But he couldn't help it. He would catch a glance of the blond in the mirror and his eyes would be drawn right back to him instantly. He wasn't sure if the guy noticed his constant eye-humping or not. He wasn't sure if he wanted to be caught or not.. but then, something about being caught and scolded just did things to him. It made him feel all tingly and he'd go to the showers with the thoughts of his dream guy bending him over a weight bench and spanking him with those large mallets the guy called hands.

Those fucking hands. Heath would watch them wrap around one of the barbells, those fingers gripping and tightening.. Heath would watch his biceps bulging as he lifted the free weights. Bringing one arm up and back down while the other came up. Alternate and repeat. Up and down. He loved watching his muscles flex and seeing the definition in his hard body as he stretched and lifted, pushed and pulled. Or the determination on his face as his teeth bared and his lips twitched and snarled. And even amongst the clatter and chatter of the gym, he would still hear his fantasy man grunt and pant. That voice, so gruff and growly..

Heath's workouts waned significantly. He had strongly considered moving his workout so the blond wouldn't be a distraction, but he couldn't force himself to give up his cheap thrill. It was better than porn.

Then one day, things changed. Heath had watched his stud all through his workout, spacing off again and imagining laying spread out on the weight bench, the blond poised between his long legs and pounding into him with everything he had. He could imagine the blond's face, sweat dripping from his brow.. those teeth snarled at him and those hands holding him down.. wrapping around him and..

Heath snapped from his fantasy and realized people were now staring at him. He gulped and quickly guessed why. There was a nice tent pitched in the front of his shorts. Heath took a deep breath and ignored how his flushed face now clashed with his red hair in the mirror's reflection. Calmly he grabbed a towel, acted naturally and moved it in front of him so he could walk to the showers. He admitted he was quite proud of himself for handling it with some dignity.. but he was still embarrassed. He didn't even know if his secret fantasy had seen his shame and had been too mortified to look and check.

Heath couldn't bring himself to go back for awhile after that. It was best to let things be forgotten. Though no one had made a big deal of it, and besides just looks and a few uneasy glances, no one had said anything, laughed or pointed. So it could blow over quietly.

The day Heath returned to the gym, he didn't see his blond guy and that kind of bummed him out a bit.. but at least he could focus on his own workout. Maybe he stopped coming. That thought bummed Heath out a little more. Oh, well. It was a nice cheap thrill while it lasted.

Heath went back into the locker room and shower area, pulling his long red hair down from the ponytail he had it in and shaking out the fiery strands before using his key to get his stuff from the small convenience locker the members used to store their belongings. Heath turned and gasped, startled as he saw who he nearly bumped into it. It was the blond, his blond. And the man was looking at him just as surprised.

Heath clutched to his gym bag and swallowed, his voice catching in his throat. "I.. sorry.. you scared me." He was already flushed from his workout, but he was sure he turned redder at the thought of his southern accent. Some thought it was sexy and he wasn't ashamed of it.. but sometimes when he was nervous or upset, it could be embarrassing.

The blond smiled, showing off his perfect white teeth. His blue eyes sparkled and Heath was sure he heard angels singing and there was this fuzzy white glow that surrounded him. "It's okay. I wasn't.. I wasn't watching where I was going. Hey, haven't seen you here in awhile. Everything okay?"

Heath swallowed. Did that mean that he had been paying attention to him? Oh, god.. his blond knew he watched him like a horny school-girl.

"I, uh.. didn't see you today.." He mentally winced. Great comeback.. He immediately regretted such words leaving his clumsy mouth and held back the urge to hide his face and run.

"I was late today." He looked the redhead over, running a tongue across his bottom lip as he took in Heath's flushed and sweaty complexion. "Looks like you had a good workout today."

_'Is it because I usually don't because you distract me?'_ Ha, he managed to keep that one inside his head. "Yeah. Was heading to the showers. Beat.. um, I'm worn out.. tired.." Guh, nothing sounded right. _'I'll shut up.'_

The blond smiled. "Good. For awhile it looked like you weren't getting enough. Needed to build yourself up, huh? I'm Jay, by the way. Jay Reso." He stuck out a hand and Heath realized he- Jay- had been standing here talking to him as if he knew Heath his whole life while Heath stammered and blushed.

Heath took his hand lightly and they shook. "I'm Heath. Slater."

Jay smirked. "Like A.C. Slater?" He said of the Saved By The Bell character in teasing, Heath hoped.

"Oh. Oh, god.. no.." He laughed nervously.

"Well, now we're introduced. I can help you with your workout sometime, if you want me to." Jay offered.

Heath nodded almost dumbly. "That'd be fine." He bit his lip and gazed around. "I, uh.. I need to be going now.. Jay. Nice meeting you." He gave an uneasy smile and headed out and for the exit. He'd shower at home. He felt awkward, but at least now his secret fantasy had a name and was talking to him.

-xx-

Over the next few weeks, the two would bump into each other casually, have a quick chat. Heath would decline that workout. Heath was also more careful about openly staring and drooling over Jay during workouts. He'd risk quick glances and get embarrassed on the times he saw Jay looking at him. He missed watching Jay workout, now he just felt like a pervert.

But over time he did grow more comfortable with Jay's presence. He found the Canadian born man was charming and funny and sweet. It had once been just Jay's amazing body that the redhead had lusted after, now he was falling for his personality. It wasn't good. Because when it was just a fantasy, it was harmless. No one could get hurt.. but now.. Now it was.. more..

Heath had a crush on Jay. He wanted to spend time with Jay, be with Jay.. But he wasn't sure if Jay felt the same or was even interested in someone like him.. Hm, 'someone like him'? That was something an old boyfriend of his would say about him. Jay was always smiling and warm and friendly. He never looked at him like garbage. Jay was perfect.

Eventually Heath took Jay up on that workout offer. He hadn't wanted to- not because he wanted to avoid Jay, oh no. He wanted to spend all the time with Jay that he could. He wanted to avoid his own awkwardness that he felt when he was around Jay. Those butterflies in his stomach that made him dizzy and ditzy and tongue-tied. Or that damn twinge that shot through his nervous system every time Jay got close or casually touched him.

So far he had been doing good with the workout and ignored his nerves doing flip-flops and his knees that felt weak like jelly.

"You're quiet. You okay?" Jay asked, circling behind him.

Heath took a breath and focused his mind elsewhere, closing his eyes. "Ye-yeah.." He held the bar up to his chest, his arms ached. He was tense. He nearly jumped and tossed the weights down when he felt Jay's hands touch lightly to his hips, he could feel his presence by his ear.

"Okay, sweetheart, loosen up. You're too tight." Jay said softly.

_'Oh, god.. mind out of gutter..'_

"Don't lift with your back." Jay instructed, placing a hand on his lower back and pushing to guide him to stand straight. "Good boy."

_'Oh, god.. think ugly, Heath.. don't think dirty.. he's just being friendly and here you wanna hump his leg.. think unhappy.. That tubby Brodus guy naked.. him and that big burly guy Albert fucking.. eww..'_ Impending boner gone.

Heath blinked open an eye and saw Jay to the side of him, staring at him. "What?"

"You've been holding that rep for a long time. You can let it down."

"Oh. Yeah. My arms are tired." He felt himself glow hot as he lowered the bar. _'Stupid, Heath..'_

He managed to keep his mind straight for the rest of the workout and Jay slapped him on the back as they made their way to the lockers. "You did good, kid."

_'Kid..?'_ Heath snorted. "Kid? I'm not a kid." He put his hand on his hip and puckered his lips. Stray sprigs and strands of hair had came loose from his ponytail and his skin was damp with sweat. He batted his brown eyes. Yeah, this was intimidating.

And Jay proved it by chuckling at him. "Well, I am older than you."

Heath flinched just a bit as Jay reached over and smoothed down a spot of mussed hair. "Not by much.." He pouted, adverting his eyes. At least that stopped him from watching the sweat drops run down Jay's bare chest, getting trapped and glistening in that soft hair.

"Eh, I got a few years on you. So cute when you do that."

Heath's eyes popped back open at that, feeling a thumb brush across his bottom lip. He froze, eyes wide and unblinking, bottom lip puckered out. He must look like a scared fish. "I.." Oh, now where was his tongue..?

Jay wet his lips and moved closer, backing Heath up against the lockers. "I said you're cute when you pout." He whispered huskily, head lowered and eyes rolled up. "I know you used to watch me. I saw you that day. I don't know if you know that I watch you. I'm more subtle about it." Jay's lips quirked at the sides in a smug smirk. "You're not subtle. Cute when you flush, get all flustered like you are now."

Heath kept his eyes on Jay, lips parted a bit. His mouth felt dry. Jay did know he watched him, Jay had been watching him. "I.. I wasn't sure you'd be interes-" The rest of his words were interrupted as Jay lifted his face up by his chin, thumb tracing his bottom lip again.

"So beautiful." The blond murmured, leaning forward and capturing Heath's lips in a gentle kiss.

Their first kiss.

Heath's eyes widened for just a second before he melted and they closed. He felt Jay deepen the kiss, flicking his tongue out to part Heath's lips further and demand entry. And he gave him entry. He placed his hands on Jay's strong shoulders, as their mouths moved together. He kissed back hungrily, needy but not trying to dominate.

He gave a soft mewl as Jay tugged a fistful of his hair, kissing him harder, passionately. Heath felt Jay's hand slide up his black tank top, fingers brushing along his wet skin. Jay pulled back and they both were panting.

"Oh.. oh, wow.. you.." Heath allowed a lazy goofy smile, resting against the lockers and closing his eyes as his head swam delightfully dizzy. "That was so good.."

He whimpered as he felt Jay's perfect lips on his neck, kissing and sucking gently down to his collarbone. Jay's hand ran up his outer thigh and hip, going back to grab his ass and squeeze, pulling him closer. "I want you.."

"Oh, Jay.. Jay.. uhm.." He blinked open his eyes, overwhelmed by the declaration and the sensations that sped through every inch of him.. including some inches south of where those lips traveled. "I.. we.. this is.." This was in public. Sure, he had fantasized about this, but those were fantasies.. and this was in public!

Jay growled next to his ear and Heath squeaked as he felt a hand cup his crotch through his basketball shorts. He pulled away panting and swallowed hard and dry. Jay looked at him confused, chest heaving as he panted and his eyes narrowed, filled with interrupted lust.

"I'm sorry.. Ja-Jay.. I just.. I want you.. but.. this is.. not here.." He twisted the end of his tank top in his hands, his uncertainty clearly showing on his face. _'Oh, shit.. I've fucked up.. I had him.. this gorgeous man wanted to ravage me and I blew it..'_

Jay wet his lips and Heath watched his throat contract as he swallowed. The older blond nodded and gave an understanding smile. "Hey, it's okay.. Maybe.. um.." He cleared his throat and shrugged.

Heath wanted to smile. He had never saw Jay being awkward before. He moved close and pecked him on the lips. "Some other time and place, big Daddy? Raincheck?"

Jay nodded, reaching up to pull Heath's hair the rest of the way from its destroyed ponytail. "Definitely, precious."

* * *

**I really enjoy writing these two. I had fun with Heath's thought process, and the awkwardness. :P It shouldn't have taken me so long to post this. I'll leave it marked complete and as a one shot, unless I do ever decide to add more then I'll change it.**


End file.
